Missing
by bored13
Summary: So another adventure. With Naruto, Mai and Hinata. With a few new characters. This time Sakura is going to join in. This time they have a mission with destiny. Yeah ok I don't know what to say...Reviews please!: Girls will be Girls.
1. Chapter 1:Neji is hot!

Myth:Friends Don't Hurt Friends Sequel:Book2:CHAPTER1 First of all I only made this because I was bored. To tell you the truth I absolutely HATE fanfiction. But since I'm so creative and people like Naruto and Hinata and female rivlry and all that crap I decided to do this but mainly because I was bored. Believe me if I had something to do this summer this would not have been out and now I said I was a quick typer and I'll get the book out fast but I guess I lied to you and myself lol. Real dramatic right? Well I was to lazy and now I'm going to do this for the sake of those people who have actually read thi and liked it. Thank for subscriptions and adding me to your favorite. Also please tell me what you think because yeah I'm bored I like hearing peoples opinions unless they are really stupid ones then yeah. This is going on forever I know but in case you all don;t know who this Mai character is. She isn't real just someone I made up and after reading this I noticed that Mai kind of foreshadows me in a way and I didn't know that until now. She is very outspoken and smart. But I am quiet like Hinata. Sorry folks I know you want this but NaruHina is not going to happen. As I said before, the book goes by the manga with a little bit of it's own stuff. This is just a remix kind of thing. Hinata is my favorite character. But I feel that I haven't been making her the way she should be. She is a bit to, well you know. She should be strong but we don't even know what kind of element she is. I think she is water because she is graceful. but strong like water. But that is just me. I don't carebut I prefer her to be water. HAHAHa! You may have noticed my side notes well not really just things in parenthesis. Before this came out you may have gotten a notice or read something that said Notice on it. I'm going to let you guys participate. I read about 3 fanfics for ideas. No I didn't copy. I was thinking maybe you guys could help me plan because when I read those fanfics I wasn't pleased. I thought it was just to romancy and not enough action or anything. Just Naruto and Hinata rushing into love after 2 or 3 chapters and they NEVER finished the story. I am sure that makes you mad. One of them even made Hinata kind of a pervert. Some even said Hinata was madly in love with Naruto and Hinata imagined herself with Naruto. Well everyone, I am not like that. I like to go with the flow and let time take its course. This is not a romance it kind of is but it's more of a comedy action thing with a tiny bit of romance and just random throw ins. New characters, is part of the random throw ins. Mai is a new character to the Naruto world. She is just there. I'll make a picture of her and other new characters to post a link so you know waht she looks like incase you want to know. That will take forever though. Here is the story: Romance Part: Hinata likes Naruto Naruto likes Sakura Sakuras feelings are pretty much unknowned. Shikamaru is just Shikmaru. Temari is Temari. Sai thinks Mai is hot but does not like ehr like that. Kiba makes babies with Akamaru. LOL! JK! Kiba is just Kiba Shino is Shino. Mai likes Neji a little and Naruto a little. But has no feelings of love towards them except like Brothers. Mai stabs Kakashi...Tsunade kicks Kakashi. Sora isn't around because hes ugly. Sasuke tells Karin he loves her. Karin tells Prince that he has a girly voice. Michael Jackson does Moon Walk No Jutsu. Orochimaru does it too and they have a thriller dance off.  
Ok some of that isnt true but the realistic ones and the SasukexKarin one is true but not what you think. Prince doesn't come in but you hear the song "black sweat".lol.  
"Hey you!"Mai screamed out to Sai."I will cut you!" Apparently he was talking about Naruto in the most vulgar way. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.  
"No need"Sai said putting on his good guy smile.  
"Crap! Why do you guysn get on my nerves all the time?"Mai asked.  
Sai just smiled and walked away. Mai was going through a tough time. She was on a mission and found a little poor girl who was being bullied by everyone in town. She had no place to live an was treated like she was nothing because of her unforunate lifestyle. Yet another demon sealed inside a small child. When will it stop? Mai rescued her after being attacked by over 2000 skilled ninja. But they weren't skilled enough to beat Mai of course. One of them got a lucky strike and nearly cracked her head open. But she young girl healed her. The girl went HOME with Mai. Konoha was now her home.  
"Mai," the girl muttered.  
"Yes, Katari?"Mai answered.  
"The people, Will they hate me"  
Mai stood silent for a while lookoing at the sky. She turned her head to Katari and laughed.  
"Of course not, not let's get you cleaned up"  
Nobody had met Katari yet. She was a mistery. Katari the young maiden washed herself in the water fall and put on the kimono Mai had given her.  
"There is that better?"Mai said.  
Katari nodded.  
"Hey Mai!"Naruto yelled."Who's that chick"  
Katari hid beind Mai with half of her head beig visible to Naruto.  
"This is Katari"  
"Hi Katari, you mustbe bored with this old lady why don't you hang out with me"  
"U-um"  
"Naruto! Oh what am I going to do with you? You go ahead Katari"  
Mai walked off and took out a book. She layed on the ground reading and finally fell asleep.  
"Hey kid you wanna learn how to be a ninja?"Naruto asked Katari.  
She hesistated with her answer and looked shyly away. Finally she said"Y-yes but wheres Hinata"  
"Hmm, you know Hinata"  
"No, but I've seen her,"Katari answered."In a dream"  
Naruto stood there amazed."Oh yeah and what was the dream about"  
"Hinata, she was alone and sad. It was dark and she was cold. She looked at me with sad eyes and then I woke up"  
"Hmm, I'll take you to her"  
Meanwhile.  
"Hey Neji"Mai said looking down at her book.  
"Hi"  
"So, need anything"  
"Who was that little girl with you"  
"Katari, why"  
"There is something strange about her"  
"You have no idea, meow"  
"I'm sorry what was that"  
"What? You have no idea"  
"No did you just meow"  
"No"  
"Yeah you did"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Shut up"  
"OK"  
"Neji"  
"Yeah"  
"You're hot"  
"Um"  
Mai begins to sing Black Sweat out of nowhere.  
Hahahahaha! That was a short chapter. I love the ending of it too! Don't worry there is more! Oh yeah the Mai picture thing lol That will take forever But I am working on it don't worry! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Panther! Get on with it!

Grrrr, Neji heard.  
"W-what was that?!"He screamed.  
Mai opened her eyes wide as she saw golden eyes staring out at her through the bushes.  
"Oh ummm nothing, just relax it is probably all in your head"  
"M-mai? You sound nervous. Is someting going on"  
"N-no not at all Neji"  
The creature with the golden eyes jumped out and jumped on Mai.  
She screamed and eventually got up and kicked Neji in the head. "Luci, you've got to stay inside girl. We can't let anyone find out about you. Please don't get caught by Lady Tsunad"  
"Ahhh! Mai"  
"I-ino"  
"What is that"  
"Umm, It's a panther"  
"Why is there a panther here"  
"Ehhh don't tell anyone please"  
"Mai, where did you get that thing"  
"She is not a thing and she has a name. Her name is Luci, and I've had her since I was 10"  
"What? How come we had never seen 'Luci' before"  
"I have been making sure she hid in the forest so no one would see her"  
"Why do you have a panther anyways"  
"It is a long story"  
"Is it? Well I want to know"  
Mai scratched her head,"Well,"She took a deep breath and began to speak,"It all started 10 years ago. I was 6 at the time when I was supposed to take my last breath. People were debating whether I should be exucuted or not all because they looked at me as if I were a monster. My father didn't have a choice. They took me away from my home and killed my father right in front of my eyes. They took my mother away as well but not in front of me. Before she left the room while they were pulling her she was screaming and trying to get me holding out her arms to hug me. She reached in her pocket for something and threw it towards me. She said 'Run away and keep that with you always. I am in there I will always be with you! Always!'. I tried to run to my mother but someone hit me in my head. When I woke up, my prized treasure my necklace that my mother gave me was gone. I was in a cold dark room"  
"Ohh so where does that panther come in"  
"Just wait. This ties in with the panther"  
"Ok"  
"Someone walked into the room and grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me onto a stage like place. There was a big man with a katana. He was so familiar. But he wasn't anyone I knew. I looked out at the people and saw someone so special to me. He was very quiet but he finally got the courage to speak to me one day before all of that happened"  
"Ooh a special lover eh? Is he cute"  
"Adorable. But I haven't seen him since then"  
"So what happened after that? Did the handsome boy save you from your doom"  
"Kind of"  
(Now we are going to go into flash back mode. Instead of Mai just yapping and Ino interrupting you get to hear it from my point of veiw and not Mais so you know EVERYTHING)  
"STOP!"yelled a small voice in the audience as the man was about decapitate Mai.  
"Sho! What are you doing? Can't you see this girl wants to kill you"  
"No she doesn't. She doesn't want to harm anyone father"  
So that's why the man seemed so familiar.  
"She wants to be loved. She needs someone to care for her. She had everything she needed to survive and you took all of that away from her. I would be happy if this village fell to ruins"  
"You dare curse the village for this wicked monster?"His father yelled.  
He took his katana and ran towards the boy.  
"No!"Suddenly a bright light shown and the father of the young child was frozen, Katana near his sons face almost touching it.  
"W-what did you do de-"he fell to the ground along with Mai dropping to her knees. She took slow deep breaths weeping.  
"H-he is...dead"a villager pointed out.  
"Mother, thank you"She whispered.  
"What was that? Child your mother is dead what could she have possibly done for you"  
"She has done much for me. And so has my father"  
"Well you have no right to call her mother just as she has no right to call you her child"  
"What are you talking about? She has every right. Mother and father had every right to call me my title as their child. You have no right to kill you cruel man"  
"She is nothing but a kidnapper! Forcing a child from anothers hand. No not a child a creature of great evil you sick peice of"  
"Shut up! I swear on my blood,"Mai looked into the mans eyes, her eyes as red as blood"I will curse every living soul that took my life away in this village you scum"  
"Pretty big words for a young monster as yourself"  
"Starting with you."She promised.  
She broke the chains from her arms as she saw her necklace dangling from the mans hand. The necklace moving from side to side in each of her bloodshot eyes. "You want this don't you"  
Mai didn't answer. The man hated that she wouldn't answer.  
"What will you do with this useless crap. It is broken anyways"  
"No!" Mai screamed. The cruel asshole ripped the chain into peices, then he took his katana and threw the pendent on the ground. The katana went down. He lifted is and aw the pendant was unharmed not even a single scrath.  
"Ahhh!"The man screamed. He held on to his throat choking unable to breath, of course, feeling splitting pains in his organs, mainly heart, as if beng hit by the Hyuugas.  
Mai chuckled at the mans pain and picked up the pendant.  
"Starting with you" she smiled as she saw the man being stredded on the inside into peices. She kept whispering,"Starting with you.  
"M-mai!"Sho called.  
"Is that all? Where is the freaking cat for gods sake Mai?!"Ino freaked out being impatient."This story is getting good but when does the cat come in"  
"It is coming just chill"  
(back to the gay flashback)  
"M-Mai"  
"Sho, I have to go. I don't want to hurt you. Please just get away from me"  
"Mai no! I am coming with you! If you hurt me I don't care as long as something happens to this village I am all right"  
"Sho, you used to be a quiet sweet boy. Yet you turn so evil. You curse your own blood for me"  
"I am the only one who ackknowledged you yet you don't ackknowledge me? I hid from you and I find the courage to speak to you yet you don't find the courage to speak to me? I"  
"Ok I get it! But this is to dangerous for you"  
"But it is to dangerous for you"  
"You have not been trained to be ninja yet. Why do you want to put your life in danger for me"  
"Because"  
"Get her!"The villagers yelled.  
"Mai run, I will stop them"  
"No! don't! You haven't been successful with that technique yet"  
"Mai I have also not been to the academy but I must"  
"Please Sho that will KILL you"  
"Mai"  
Mai nodded. She couldn't argue with him because nothing would change his mind.  
Mai got as far away from the village as possible. Suddenly a protective sheild covered the whole village and it was so bright she couldn't see a thing. There was an earthquake and the earth split into a half at that area. A peice of wood came crashing into her head. She fell. When she woke up she was still outside the village. She walked into the village, in ruins. It was a blood bath. Many people were dead, some wounded. "Sho!" She called out."Sho"  
She tripped over a wounded soul.  
"M-mother"  
"Maaiii"  
"I thought you were dead mother"  
"Maaaaiiii"  
"Mother"  
The wounded mother smiled and grabbed Mai by her neck.  
Mai screamed. Suddenely a spear went through her mothers head revealing her true identity as the witch of the town.  
"Mai"  
"Sho"  
Mai and Sho were reunited. They got old and amrried and had kids the end! lol just kidding just kidding.  
"Mai I don't think we will ever see eachother again"  
"W-why"  
"As you can see I am dead, but I want you to remember this, I love you"  
"What? But we are only 6 years of age"  
"Also remember this person, Sasuke Uchiha"  
"Sasuke Uchiha? Itachi Uchihas brother"  
"Yes, I can't stay any longer. But you have to do something for this Uchiha fellow"  
"What? I'll do anything"  
Mai blinked her eye and Sho was gone.  
She weeped into her arms.  
"Aww child why are you so sad"  
"W-who are you"  
"I am Orochimaru"  
"My mother said not to talk to strangers"  
"Well your mother was right. But I am not a stranger, I am a friend"  
Mai ran away from this Michael Jackson looking geek.

So this is shocking! We will get back to it later! Wait till chapter 3! 


End file.
